The Night Will Only Know
by RavenEyes
Summary: Very different then most Harry Potter stories. It is a song fic. but it is very long. Harry and Hermione are dating but back in the Muggle world Hermione finds a new "him". Can she resist the call of love? Or will her sin go much deeper then intended? A s


The Night Will Only Know  
  
Harry and Hermione had been dating for a couple of years now and they seemed to have the best relationship. It was the type of relationship that made girls and guys wish to be them. They were about to start their last year at Hogwarts and things seemed great but they weren't. Hermione and Harry were told by Dumbledore to stay in the Muggle world over the summer because it would be a bit safer. Sadly they did as they were told but while Hermione was a part from her lover she started to find confert in another.  
  
That night will live forever  
  
Their first time to lie together They were finally where desire dared them to go  
  
At first she tried to fight it off. She kept saying, "Hermione girl, Harry loves you and you love him. You have no time for other men." And with that she would do something to take her mind away from the hottie that lived a crossed the road.  
At one time she could have sworn she seen him smile at her from below while she was writing Harry a letter. This made her blush and she gave a smile back. Then after his blue eyes left her gaze she ran over to her bed and plopped down on it like a little middle school girl who had just received her first kiss from her crush. "God Hermione you are being ridiculous about this. He is just the neighbor boy who happens to have very big, strong muscles and a sweep you off your feet smile. Then we can't forget those ice, baby blue eyes that seem to freeze your soul every time he looks upon you."  
Hermione found herself looking off into the air with a dreamy expression. She shook her head and went about with Harry's letter.  
  
Both belonging to another But longing to be lovers  
  
Then it happened and neither one of them could stop it. Hermione's mother had sent her to get some items at the local store down the road. Hermione agreed happy to get out of his watchful eyes. Since the store was only a few blocks Hermione felt no need to drive so she simply walked and got some fresh air.  
After purchasing the stuff her mother requested Hermione began to leave the shop when he walked in. She had no time to run or hide so there was no way of avoiding his eyes. "Hey are you the girl that lives a crossed the street," he said with a smile. Hermione's knees turned into Jell-O but she replied. "Yes, yes I am. I see you working out side some times." Hermione could not believe she just said that. She just practically confessed to watching him. "Yeah I see you writing at your desk a lot. You seem to really enjoy it," he said. Hermione smiled because she was afraid that if she opened her mouth she would burst out and tell him the reason she looks to be enjoying it was because she was enjoying watching him but she was able to remain silence.  
After a long silence he finally spoke. "Well it seems you have quite a bit there. Would you like a ride back home?" he asked. Hermione began to sweat. But she remained smiling. "Sounds great," she said and then she let him led her to his car out side. Once she got in the car she noticed he had a lot of room inside. He shut her door and then walked around the car and got into the driver's seat.  
They did not speak as they drove along but they did shoot glances at one and other. Finally they pulled up to Hermione's drive. She started to open the car door when she found her self-heaving with strength. She turned her body to face him and looked into his ice eyes. "I don't know what it is about you but..I love you!" she said. He looked relieved that she had said something. His smile got real big and he took her hands. "I think I love you too," he said and then with out notice Hermione kissed him! She didn't give him the kind of kiss her and Harry would have had she gave him a full-blown kiss.  
Once they broke it took Hermione a couple of seconds to find her breath. "I need to see you again," she said. "How about tonight? I can pick you up," he said. "OK," they kissed again and then Hermione got out. She was afraid if she didn't stop soon she wouldn't be able to stop. Once she got inside she couldn't believe what she had done. There was no way she could go with him that night. She was Harry Potter's girlfriend.  
  
Promising each other that the night will only know  
  
Hermione made herself look her best and she put on the perfume Harry had gotten her for her birthday. She figured that if she started to not be able to tell him she could not go, she could just smell her wrist. Then Harry would fill her head and she would be able to resist.  
She was ready. She told her parents that she was going to for some pizza to take her mind off of the books for a while and that she shouldn't be that long. They smiled and said," have fun."  
Hermione walked out of the house with every intention of really going down to the Pizza Pub for one of their tasty pizzas when he pulled up. He looked just as eatable as one of the pizzas and Hermione began to feel her knees go weak again. She knew she wouldn't be able to resist. She began to smell her wrist when he came over and opened the door for her. His sent over ran hers and she could no longer smell Harry's perfume. Things didn't not look very good. "Are you sure you still want to do this?" he asked holding the door open. "Well..uh..n.n..yes. Yes of course I still want to do this," Hermione could control her toughs. She needed him now more then ever.  
They began to drive on some old back roads Hermione had not been on since she was a child. She had figured that hardly any body traveled these roads any more. And that was a good thing because Hermione was about to go into sin and there was no stopping her.  
  
Parked on some old backstreet  
  
They laid down in the backseat  
  
And fell into the fire down below  
  
Finally they stopped on the most soulless road they could have found. That's when reality started beaming down. Hermione was going to cheat on her love. With a guy that smiled at her while she was above.  
Hermione couldn't believe herself. She couldn't have been more foolish. This guy smiled and winked at her and she went all goulash. She started to think of herself with the most up-all. Heaven forbid what if Harry was to call? Her parents would say she was out having some fun. And then when the next time they talked. He would ask if her pizza was better then the kind that came out of a box.  
Hermione would then have to lie and tell him a story. One that was far from anything she did in her glory. But at that moment those things did not seem to matter. His lips became her favorite chatter. "Hermione I love you," he whispered into her neck. Hermione felt better then any other time she had sex. God her life just seemed to be gleaming.  
  
But they would pay for their deceiving  
  
For a deadly web was weaving  
  
Why they picked that spot that evening  
  
Every thing seemed to be wonderful as they both came hurtling to their climax. Hermione could not believe her body could feel such pleasure when it was coming from a guy she hardly knew. "Oh Hermione girl when you want something you foolishly get it," she tough to herself. She was sure he felt good. Because he didn't have someone he had to go back home to and lie about where he had been. But then she hear something that made he set up. It sounded like a very, very frightened young woman. One that was in pure and shaken fear.  
  
Lord, the night will only know  
  
Well within the innuendos Just outside the steamy windows  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her luck. Trouble would find her at a time when she was not to be seen. At a time when she could not help because she was not even suppose to be there in the first place. He seemed to notice the scream too and then Hermione became aware that it was not a voice inside her head that was telling her she had made a very big mistake but it was really some one out side screaming. Some one that needed their help.  
  
The night was shattered by a woman's scream Motionless and frightened The grip of fate had tightened  
  
What if some one was being killed? Or kidnapped? What if they were going to turn on her and her friend she had just met today. Could what they just done qualify them as friends? Or would it automatically be something more then that? Hermione didn't know but she did know the screams were getting more pleading and needy. Some one needed help. Weather she liked it or not.  
  
And with trembling hands they wiped away the steam They saw a woman pleading Stumbling, begging, and retreating  
  
This woman was in serious trouble. Hermione did have her wand in her pack but it was against the law to use magic like that. Plus she would have to do it in front of him and this would cause many questions and things she did not need. Then to top it all off the ministry would know she was there and that this Muggle had seen. Suspicions would rise and Hermione's secret would be known in no time. There was nothing she could do but be a witness of this horrible crime.  
  
'Til she became the victim of a foe And they watched her fall in silence To save their own alliance  
  
But the reason for the violence  
  
The woman had been defeated. There was no hope for her. Even if he would have let Hermione go out and try to help her once they caught the guy responsible for it. The police would ask "What were you kids doing up there any ways?" and the secret would be told that way too.  
Hermione's heart ached for Harry at that very moment. She wished on everything she owned he was there at that very moment. She needed some one to hold her. But then when she seen the kills face her whole body began to shake. She could have sworn she felt the car move too. Every bone in Hermione's body felt like it was breaking and grinding into dust. It had been Lord Voldemort that stumbled upon us!  
  
Just the night will only know  
  
Hermione's heart had stopped too. She even felt her blood turn blue. Voldemort had killed a poor helpless Muggle woman. All because she was in the right place when he apperated. He needed something to make him forget about the fact that he could not kill Harry. It made him sick just to think how much he has been hurting. So he finds a helpless target. To perform his twisted pain-relieving method. "Lets go," said Hermione without taking her eyes off the fallen body. "We need to get out of here before we are the next party." He floored it to the floor without any questions. She figured he was confused why the man's face seemed to be the demand of her dreams.  
Hermione didn't want to have to explain. She just wanted to make sure Harry was far from any pain. While they drove on home Hermione began to think about something. If he didn't know she had a boyfriend then why was he so afraid of getting caught? What did he have to hide? "I have a boyfriend. So no one can know about this," she said at last. He let out a long held gasp. "I have a girl friend too. So looks like we are both stuck to silence. But that doesn't mean we have to forget our alliance," he said. "Yes it does because it is to risky. I can't afford to lose what I have had for such a long time. Let's just say our good-byes and keep our distance. I will be leaving soon for school any ways then I will move to insure our stay," she said. He looked a little sad but relieved that when he got home he wouldn't answer to looks of deceive.  
Once he got her home she let herself into the house. Surly her mom and dad were asleep at such hours. To tired to do much she flopped on her bed. While visions of the night slithered in her head.  
  
And every paper ran the story She was stripped of all her glory  
  
And they told exactly how the woman died  
  
As soon as Hermione got up she headed for the showers. The events of last night had left her feeling dirty and shallow. After a long, much needed bath she got dressed and went down to greet her parents. "Oh my goodness there you are. I almost went into a coma when I seen the paper today. And your father said he didn't hear you come in. I almost called the police just like I did with your old friend." Hermione's mother was in an up right-frightened state. She seemed to be having some trouble. She wasn't even wearing her clothes with their proper mates. "Mom what is all the fuss about? I just had some fun while I was out," said Hermione. "I will tell you what the fuss is about. A woman or to be more persist a young lady was found dead last night. Not to far from your location to be right," said her mother. Hermione almost fell over. They found the woman so soon? And now that Hermione tough about it, the back road they where on was right behind the Pizza Pub. "Well that's horrible," said Hermione once she found her strength. "I know dear. That's why I owled you're bright shinning star Harry Potter to visit wear your are," said her mother happily. "You invited Harry to come over here?" asked Hermione in shock. "No Harry is here," said a voice from around the door. Then walked in her boyfriend Harry holding a pile of Rose Berries. He had his cute little boy in trouble grin on and his eyes sparkled with happiness. Hermione didn't know what to do. So she did want most girls would have told her to. "Oh Harry I can't believe you're here!" she said as she hugged him. "Well you gave all of us a fright. I actually tough you where the girl they found in the night." At the memory of the girl, Voldemort's face showed as clear as a bird. It was very bad to have Harry so close to the enemy. Especially since he was taking out his fury on clue less girlies. Didn't Dumbledore want to keep Harry away from towns where unsolved murders happened?  
  
Abandoned and forsaken Too many pills were taken And they ruled the woman's death a suicide  
  
"But why would Dumbledore let you in this town with a murder on the lose?" she asked. "Oh my dear. There has been no murder. That girl committed suicide. It is here in the paper," said her mother. Hermione had, had another shock from that day. Before she could stop herself she shouted, "That's a lie!" Everyone looked at her with a question expression. Hermione felt sick in her stomach. That woman was being accused of her own death! This was inhuman! Hermione knew Voldemort killed her and then made it look like a suicide but she couldn't tell anyone because then her secret would be out. That was something Hermione desperately wanted to stop from happening. But she couldn't. Not with the gilt becoming a burden.  
  
Bound by their behavior They could have been her saviors  
  
Now guilt becomes an endless debt they owe  
  
Hermione became very dizzy at the tough of trying to work herself up to telling the truth. She almost fell over but Harry caught her and let her set on the window steal. Things where not right. She had messed up her life and she had to tell everyone she had. If she didn't the guilt would drive her mad. This was the only way for that woman to get a fair life. Or not in life then in death. She owed it to that woman. This was the lest she could do for not stopping Voldemort from killing her in the first place.  
  
But another crime was committed And it's never been admitted Have the guilty been acquitted  
  
"Guys I need to tell you something," she said at least. "It's something that just recently happened in the past. I." but she was stopped by giggling from a crossed the road. It was coming from his front abode. Hermione watched as he held a kid up high. It had to have been his because they had the same eyes. Then a woman came out. And she smiled as she watched her boyfriend and son play air plain together. Hermione then remembered at I wasn't only her life she was messing. It was his as well and he was happy. He had a happy family and who was she to tear them apart. "Oh I see Tony is playing with his son," said her mom, "they make such a cute picture. Now honey what was you going to say?" Their attention was now on her again. But she simply smiled and said," Nothing. It was nothing," Harry and her mom then smiled and said," OK" Then went off to work on something weather it was breakfast or setting the table. Hermione looked back at the window and whispered, " Then night will only know Tony. The night will only know," and at that exactly moment Tony looked over at the window and smiled. 


End file.
